This invention relates to a folding top for a motor vehicle and, more particularly to a folding top for a convertible motor vehicle which has a rearwardly arranged tensioning bow in operative connection in its lateral area with the folding top linkage via front and rear wind-resisting rods.
A known folding top of this type is disclosed in German reference EP-A 0 303 018. The folding top has a rear-side tensioning bow which, when the top is in a closed position, is held in position by way of a two-part wind-resisting rod.
This type of a folding top, however, has the disadvantage that when the folding-top covering or the wind-resisting rods are tensioned, and as a result of the counterpressure of the sealing, the wind-resisting rods are pressed out of their intended construction position in such a manner that a downward-directed lateral buckling of the wind-resisting rods takes place. This buckling occur toward the outside in the vicinity of the common connecting area of the two wind-resisting rods. In addition, by means of this arrangement, only a relatively low tensioning of the folding-top covering can be achieved.
There is therefore needed a folding top having a folding-top covering which can be tensioned relatively tautly. Further, a folding top is needed such that in the tensioning process, downward-directed as well as lateral buckling-out of the wind-resisting rod is avoided.
These needs are met according to the present invention wherein a supporting device is provided between the tensioning bow located below the wind-resisting rods and the common connecting are located above the rods. When the folding top is in its closed position, the supporting device form-lockingly extends around the wind-resisting rods.
It is an advantage of the folding top of the present invention that the arrangement of the supporting device between the tensioning bow and a common connecting area of the wind-resisting rods, avoids lateral as well as downward-directed buckling-out of the wind-resisting rods. In addition, by achieving a stiffening of the wind-resisting rods, a tauter tensioning of the folding-top covering is obtained. The supporting device further has a simple construction and can be manufactured at reasonable cost.
Other objects advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.